Night Ray
by TheRawling
Summary: A girl escapes from a New York orphanage to start a new life in Manhattan, where she gets caught up in a fight for the newsies rights. During a search for some missing pieces of her past she loses her memory. Read on to experience the life of Night Ray!
1. Two Lives

**Chapter One**

**Lying in her bed, Ray stared up at the water stain on the ceiling just above her. She had been in the orphanage for two years, and every night she dreamed of leaving. **

"**I have to get out of here!" She whispered. **

"**Ray? You still awake?" Genna, Ray's best friend since coming to the orphanage, sat up in the bed next to her. Her round face was framed by her curly brown hair. She often had a little pout on her lips, and she looked at Ray with admiring brown eyes. **

"**Yeah" Ray sighed.**

**Genna got out of her bed and wiggled under Ray's sheet with her. "I overheard Mrs. H. say that someone is coming tomorrow who wants to adopt a girl." She said, a bit of excitement in her voice.**

"**Yeah, but I'm not going to be here by then." Ray replied.**

"**What? What do you mean, of course you will!" Genna's brow wrinkled into a frown as she turned her head to look at her friend.**

"**I hate this place, I have to get out of here! I'm sneaking out tomorrow, as soon as I can. Mrs. H. is always busy with everyone else, so she won't notice I'm gone for a long time, maybe even 'till the next day!" **

"**You can't leave! You might get adopted." Genna protested.**

**Ray put her finger to her lips, "shhh, you'll wake up the others!"**

**There was a moment of silence, and then Ray replied, "No one wants to adopt a 16 year old. I can't stay here. I don't want to be adopted anyway, I want to be my own person!" **

"**Where will you go? What if you get caught? When you came to this orphanage we became friends right off, I don't wanna be here without you!" Genna pleaded. **

"**Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and it's not like I'm going to Santa Fe, I'll come and visit!" Ray replied.**

**Genna's frown deepened, "You'll get caught, you can't come visit!"**

"**Relax, I'm good, I won't get caught!" Ray said proudly. **

"**But…" Genna began to protest again but Ray cut in, "You could come with me, we could get jobs, and make something of our lives!"**

"**I can't, I'm still waiting for the right people to come for me. I've been here almost 15 years, and I havn't lost hope yet! My family is out there somewhere!"**

**Ray nodded, "I'll miss you!" she whispered.**

**There was a long pause, then Genna smiled, "Let's talk about boys!" she said. **

**Ray laughed out loud, "do you ever think of anything else?" she smiled.**

**For the last time the two girls laid in bed talking and laughing until they both fell asleep, just as they had done every night for two years. **

***~***

**Jack sprinted up the stairs to the boys' lodging house, avoiding an occasional sleeper. Racetrack sat at the far end of the room gambling with a few others. **

"**Hey what happened ta yer face Cowboy?" Racetrack questioned. **

**Jack reached up and felt his face, blood trickled down from more than one gash. "Ah, just had a little run in wid a couple old friends!" Jack said, walking toward the small circle of boys and sitting on a nearby bunk. **

"**A couple did dat to ya?" Racetrack asked puzzled, "You must not be yerself today Jacky!" **

"**Yeah well dey had a few new pals." Jack said, taking off his shoes and throwing them. **

**Suddenly one of the boys stood up, "I'm through with this, take yer lousy money!" he shouted, throwing down his dice and storming off. **

**Race counted out 50 cents, "You still owe me ten cents, but don't worry, I'll consider dat a loan!" **

**Jack laughed, "take it easy on 'em Race!" He joked. "Hey, where's da others?"**

**Race looked up, "still sellin' their papes I guess." **

**One of the two boys that were still playing stood, "or dey're just smaut enough ta stay away when I gamble wid you, ya lousy cheata!" He lunged at Race and they tumbled onto the floor together. **

**Jack laughed, "hey Race, ten cents that Johnny wins!"**

"**Wait, hold!" Race yelled, ducking a punch. "fifty cents that me 'n Jack soak you 'n West, whatta ya say?" **

**West, a short kid with a red nose and constant sneer on his lips jumped up, "deal!" he said and reached for Race's hand. **

"**Wait!" Johnny yelled, pushing them apart. "West is new, he don't know about da Cowboy!" He said, looking nervously from West to Jack, sitting on the bunk and smiling. "Can't take da heat Johnny boy?" Jack asked, standing. **


	2. New Friends and Old

**Chapter Two**

**Ray stood outside of a small general store. She was a tall girl, thin from starvation. Her skin was dark, complimented by her long, jet black hair. **

"**I work hard, come on, I need this job!" She said, impatiently raising her voice. **

"**No. Boys only, no girls!" The storekeeper huffed and closed the door in her face. Ray frowned, "thank you very much!" She muttered. **

**A young boy walked past Ray, waving a newspaper and yelling. Ray watched him walk down the street, **

"**A newsboy" she said to herself. **

**She continued to watch the boy as he sold his last paper to an old lady, then walked into a building. Ray walked across the street, there was a sign on the building that read "Newsboys lodging house".**

_**It's worth a try **_**she thought, walking in. An old man stood just inside, **

"**You want something?" He asked, peering at her through his glasses.**

"**Yes, I need a room." Ray answered hesitantly.**

"**You a newsie?" He asked. **

"**I will be tomorrow!" Ray replied. **

**The old man turned, "Follow me," He said, as he walked up the stairs. Ray followed. The dark stairway creaked loudly as they made their way to the second floor. As they approached the top Ray heard yelling and loud thumps, she looked questioningly at the old man. **

"**Boys must be playin' around, you have to go through their room to get to the girls'." **

**Ray cocked an eyebrow, **_**great! **_**She thought to herself.**

"**Ah, they're rough, but not mean, you'll take a likin' to 'em. I'm Kloppman by the way." He said slowly, muttering to himself in between words. **

**Ray was about to introduce herself, but Kloppman opened the door to the boys' room. Ray peered in and saw four boys tumbling between several bunks. One bunk was overturned. **

**Kloppman walked into the room and yelled, "Hey Jack, save it for your enemies why don't ya!"**

**Jack threw Johnny against a wall. **

"**Alright" he cried, holding up his hands, "you win."**

**West rolled onto the floor at Race's feet, clutching his stomach, "I give up!" He cried once he caught his breath. Jack and Race laughed. **

"**Hey dat went longer den yesterday, I think Johnny's getting' betta!" Race laughed.**

"**We'll just have ta get betta with 'im, huh Race!" Jack said, clapping his hand on Races's shoulder. **

**Just then Race saw Ray, "What have we here?" He asked smiling. Jack turned, wiping his bloody face on his sleeve, he nodded his greeting. Ray looked from one boy to the other. One was taller, and had a confident air about him. His dirty hair fell sloppily in his face. Ray noticed the red bandana tied around his neck, and the dirty shirt, open partly to reveal a bare chest. Her eyes moved to the other, short and smug. He wore nicer clothing and his hair was combed back. His baby face made him look much younger than he probably was, but the bloody hands hanging at his sides changed that. As Ray examined them they watched her as well. The first thing Jack noticed was her eyes, her right eye shone a brilliant green, while the left one was deep and as black as the tangled hair that fell down her back. Race and Jack stood starring. Kloppman stepped forward, "Jack and Race," he muttered, pointing to them. "And back there's West 'n Johnny." **

**Ray tried to hide a smirk when she saw them sitting on a bunk, grudgingly collecting the money for Race and Jack.. She looked back to Jack and Race "Hey" she said simply, nodding. **

**Kloppman lead her through a door to the next room. It was empty. **

"**We don't have any other girls right now!" He said. **

**Ray walked in, Kloppman stayed in the doorway.**

"**Thanks," She offered. Kloppman nodded and closed the door. **

***~***

**Later that day Ray walked along the street. It was packed with people buying and selling, their voices blending into a steady, marketplace-hum. A fancy cab drove by, sending people and chickens scurrying out of the way. Ray looked up at the houses lined across the street and saw women hanging their laundry. She smiled and breathed in the cool air and walked briskly across the street to a small fire on the corner. She stood with a few other people at the fire, holding out her hands to the warmth.**

**Jack walked up beside her and joined the gathering. **

"**So dis yer foist time in Manhattan?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands together. Puffs of vapor left his mouth with every breath. **

"**Yeah" She replied, "I lived in the orphanage in New York."**

"**So you'll be wantin' a tour before tomorrow." He smiled. **

**They walked along the streets; Jack showed her places he liked to go and filled her in on being a newsie. **

"**Hey Jack," a boy said, walking out from an alley way and joining their walk. **

**Jack turned to Ray, "Dis is Kid Blink." He said, jabbing his thumb towards his friend. **

"**Blink," he corrected, reaching over to shake Ray's hand. **

"**Ray," she replied.**

**Blink was a little shorter than Jack, with blond hair and an old patch over his eye. The patch peaked Rays ever-present curiosity. But she said nothing. **

"**I thought you were wid Mush, where's he at?" Jack asked. **

**Blink turned around, "He was right behind me, who knows."**

"**What, worried about me?" Mush laughed, appearing out of nowhere. **

**Ray examined the new boy. He was strong and stout, with curly black hair and a kind looking face.**

_**It's beginning to turn into a party. **_**She thought to herself, as she was introduced to Mush. **

**Soon Ray found herself sitting with the boys in what they called a park. It consisted of a few trees, and a little bit of grass, the only grass you could find in Manhattan. One bench stood in the corner under a large, old looking tree. They sat under the tree, exchanging casual conversation. **

"**By the way, ya neva told us yer name!" Jack commented looking at Ray. **

**But before Ray answered she saw a cop walking quickly toward their group, she jumped to her feet and got ready to bolt. **

"**Come 'ere kid!" The police man yelled.**

**Ray started walking backwards, she tripped over a root and fell, catching herself she scrambled up and started running. Ray sprinted into the street, the police man followed her close behind. Several buggies were pulled up short, horses whinnied and people yelled. Jack started after the police and the rest followed. **

**Ray came to an alley, it was a dead end. **_**What now?**_** She thought desperately. **

"**You're going back to the orphanage ya little rat!" The police man yelled, close behind. Ray climbed up the side of a short building and flung herself on to the roof, the police man cursed. "You can't stay there forever!" He yelled, his face was red and his breath came short and quick. "More are comin' we'll get you back!" The police man stood looking up, Jack and the others ran at him, knocking him to the ground, and holding him there. **

"**Run!" Blink yelled. **

**Ray jumped off the roof and ran. Not knowing where she was going she simply kept running. As she was looking back she stumbled into someone. **

"**Hey watch it!" He said stepping aside.**

"**Sorry… Spot?" Ray peered at him. **

"**What? Who are you?" He looked at her like she was crazy.**

"**It's me, Ray, remember, you used to call me sunshine!" She said smiling, "Of course that was about two years ago." **

"**Yeah, I rememba," He said after a minute. Spot looked much the same as he had two years ago. He stood relaxed, with an "I own the world" expression on his face. His hair was carelessly tossed back out of his face, and his eyes shown light blue and brilliant. He held his usual cane and slingshot in his hand. **

"**So how's da orphanage treatin' ya?" He asked. They both spit in their palm and shook hands. **

"**It isn't treatin' me anymore, I got outta there! Escaped this morning." Ray replied.**

"**So you finally busted the joint huh; took ya long enough." Spot bent down to pick up the slingshot that he had dropped when she bumped him. "The bulls after ya yet?"**

"**Yeah, that's why I was running, but I think I'm safe now, some friends helped me out. Why are the police so anxious to find one orphan girl anyway?" Ray wondered, they began to walk together.**

"**Dey say it's for our own good, but dey just want to clean us off da streets so all dem rich folks can strut around widout lookin at us." He said, spitting in disgust. **

"**Dat yer mutt?" He asked looking behind them. **

**Ray turned around, there was a huge, sleek black and white dog following them.**

"**No, he's not mine. Come 'ere boy." She crooned to the dog and he trotted over. Jumping up on her he put his large paws around her neck and licked her face. **

"**Well looks like he's yers now!" Spot said, patting him on the shoulder.**

"**So ya already got a pal. Figures!" Spot laughed, "neva took ya long to make friends, or enemies for dat matta!"**

**Ray smiled. "True, yeah their names are Jack, Mush and Blink, they're great!"**

"**You know dem? Jacky boy's my friend, small woild! But I was talkin' about the dog!" He laughed. **

**Ray chuckled. "Well I guess I'll keep him. I'll work on a name." Ray said, and started going through names that would fit the big dog. **

**Where are ya stayin'?" Spot asked, interrupting her train thought. **

"**The newsboys lodging house." Ray replied.**

"**Well den, I'll escort ya home" He said jokingly, as if it were an un-welcome duty. **

**Ray laughed, "Sure." **

**They walked in almost complete silence, broken only a few times, usually by Spot shooting a tin can off a roof with his slingshot, or telling her something he had accomplished. But she did not mind, that was just the way he was. Finally they came to the lodging house. Spot nodded his goodbye. Ray smiled at him then walked up the stairs. **

**All the boys Ray had met earlier were in the room, including about 50 others she had not met yet. **

**She told Blink about meeting up with spot. "What happened to you?" She wondered. **

**Mush replied for Blink, "well that copper was pretty easy to get away from; fat old man could barely run for more then ten seconds." They all laughed. **

"**Well thanks a lot!" Ray said to them all. **

"**Hey, is dis yer dog?" One of the boys Ray had not met yet walked over.**

"**I guess he is now. He just started following me!" Ray replied.**

"**Dis is a Harlequin Great Dane, he's a beauty! Expensive bread of dog dis is. Have ya named 'im yet?" The boy asked, running his hands across the dog's muscular shoulders.**

"**A Harlequin great Dane?" Ray smiled, "I think I'll call him Harlequin!" She snapped her fingers and called to the dog "Come on Harley!" **

**Harley trotted over playfully.**

"**He's already taken to 'is new name!" The boy laughed, "Dat's a real good find ya got there! I'm Bumlets by da way."**

"**Nice to meet you." Ray replied, then walked toward the door to her room. Before she went in she turned around and looked at everyone, "oh, and my name is Ray." She said, walking in and closing the door behind her.**

**Ray walked to a bunk and flopped down on it. She opened her small pouch. It didn't contain much; she dumped it out onto the bed. A small piece of fool's gold, a picture, a nickel and a cup lay in front of her. Shoving the nickel back into the bag, she picked up the fools gold and smiled. Her father had given it to her when she was six, and she thought for many years that it was real. Instantly her smile vanished when she picked up the picture of her parents.**

"**Not a day goes by that I don't regret what I did to you!" She murmured. Her chest tightened and her throat closed, she bit her lip, holding back the sea of feelings inside of her. She put the picture away, afraid to let her feelings out. Then she **

**turned her attention to the cup. She picked it up and turned it over and over as she had done so many times before. The last conversation she had with her mother flickered into her memory. "Take this, find a man named Edward Delancy, he lives in New York, tell him you are Elizabeth's daughter. I pray that he won't hurt you, you were once very special to him" **

**Ray turned the cup upside down and studied the engraved initials on it, the initials were E.D. She held it up next to the initials tattooed on her arm, A.D. "I guess I'm related to him." She said out loud. "But why would I have these initials on my arm? My name's Ray Philips." She had had the tattoo since she was a baby, and had no idea where it came from. Although she'd pondered several possibilities, she could never really know for sure. Her only hope of knowing was to find Edward Delancy. Unfortunately, her mother had not told her where in New York to look. **

"**Well, we'll start in the morning, you and me." She said, patting Harley on the head. She put her things back into her bag, then got under the covers and patted her hand on the bed, "Come on Harley, you might as well!" The big dog jumped up and the bed creaked and groaned loudly as he settled himself next to Ray, resting his head on her shoulder and flopping one leg over her stomach. Ray was glad for the warmth. "Good night boy." She said, and then drifted off to s**


	3. Family

**Chapter Three**

**The next morning Ray woke up early. She grabbed her stuff and walked out the door, eager to start looking for Edward Delancy. All the boys were up and ready for the day, Ray was walking out the door when she suddenly stopped a spun around. "What did you say?" she asked urgently.**

"**What?" West asked, and everyone looked at her. **

"**Racetrack, did you say something about the Delancys?" She walked closer.**

"**Yeah, why, ya know 'em?" He asked. **

**Not bothering to answer his question, she repeated it, "do you know them?"**

**Jack walked up, "as more den a punching bag, no." He laughed.**

"**Where do they live?" Ray questioned.**

"**I think dey live in Queens, why?" Race studied her.**

**Without answering Ray left, slamming the door in her hurry. The boys looked at each other questioningly, then shrugged it off and resumed whatever they were doing. **

***~***

**Once Ray reached Queens she began asking where the Delancys lived, she soon found out, and now stood at the front door. She checked her bag for the cup, and then knocked lightly on the door. A boy about Ray's age flung it open, he looker her up and down, then smiled and smile that Ray did not quite trust and said, "So whatta ya want sweety?"**

"**I, I'd like to speak to Edward Delancy" She managed.**

"**Who's askin'?" He said, looking her over again, a mischievous glimmer in his eye.**

"**I just want to talk to him." She replied.**

"**Come on in." He said, standing on the opposite side of the door and holding it open. Ray ducked under his arm and he shut the door behind her. **

"**Who's dis Oscer?" The voice came from the staircase, Ray looked up and saw a man walking down.**

"**Ah, she wanted to see ya." Oscar replied.**

**The man reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards them.**

"**Well, what is it?" He asked, uninterested, as he looked over several papers in his hand. Ray reached into her bag and pulled out the cup, holding it out in front of her. "I'm Elizabeth's daughter."**

**Immediately Edward's head snapped to the cup, then his eyes studied Ray, then back to the cup. He snatched it from her "I knew I was missing one, you lousy little thief!" He yelled.**

"**But no, I…" Ray tried to defend herself, but Edward cut her off "We'll teach you what happens to a thief around here!" **

**Oscar grabbed her from behind and held her tight. **

"**Should I call the bulls?" Asked another boy. He stood next to her, Ray had not seen him before.**

**Edward's lips twitched into a smile, "Nah, I'd like to teach her a lesson myself." He replied. He walked to the corner by the fire place and grabbed a large walking stick with several sharp pieces of glass stuck out on one end. **

"**I'd like you to meet my favorite toy." He said, grasping if firmly. **

"**You fool!" Ray screamed as he came towards her with the stick. Ray gasped as blow fallowed blow. An unknown rage seemed to spur each blow. All went black. **

"**She's out!" Oscar said, jabbing his toe into her ribs to confirm it. **

"**Go dump 'er in the alley. She doesn't have long." Edward commanded. Oscar picked her up and carried her out.**

"**Will we get in trouble with the police?" Morris asked as Oscar walked back into the house. **

**Edward sneered, "Ah, people get mugged every day, no body's gunna know!" Oscar picked up the cup and examined it, it was inlaid with gold and several precious stones. **

"**What is this?" He asked.**

**Edward took it, then sat down in a chair and took a deep breath.**

"**This cup is part of a set that my father passed on to his children when he died. Each of us got two, one for us, and one as a gift for our future wife or husband. My brother and his wife and my sister and her husband have all died, so all the cups were passed on to me. Your mother left me when you were born, apparently she died and passed the cup on the Amy. That's her, your triplet, Amy Delancy. Elizabeth changed her name when she left me though, Ray I think it was!"**

"**She's our sister?" Morris gasped, "why did you do that then?" His face turned white and a sick feeling gripped him. **

**Edward stood and started walking away, "Because, she reminds me too much of your mother." He pause in front of a door at the top of the stairs. "Looked exactly **

**like 'er." He said, half to himself. "And if the police found out she existed," he stopped, laughed a humorless laugh, then walked into the room, closing the door behind him. **

***~***

**Ray's eyes fluttered, then opened. She looked up at a blue sky beyond the high walls around her. Ray moved her arm and pain tore through her whole body, she winced, then gasped, even wincing hurt. She breathed deeply and tried to sit up, she managed to get up on one elbow, then fell back, again the pain shot through her, fallowed by a pulsing ach. She wanted to look for Harley, she had left him outside when she went in, "Harley" she coughed out the word. Harley was laying next to her, his head went up quickly, he started whining and licking her face. "Good boy!" She said. Her head felt light and her eyes wouldn't focus anymore. Darkness closed in again. **


	4. Who Am I?

**Chapter Four**

"**Wonder where dat goil is." Bumlets said, over the clamor of all the boys buying there papers. **

"**Queens I guess." Race replied.**

"**I think she's just crazy!" Ten Pin blurted.**

"**But she's a beauty!" Jack put in.**

"**Who's a beauty?" Mush asked walking towards them with his stack of papers, suddenly interested in their conversation. **

"**Ray," Jack answered. **

"**Hey Jack, I though you was with Sarah," Ten Pin said, pushing Jack.**

"**I am, I just said she's a beauty, I ain't gunna go marry 'er!" Jack retorted.**

"**I've seen betta den 'er!" Race said, twirling his cigar between his fingers.**

"**Kinda exotic lookin'" Johnny put in**

"**Well I don't care what dey look like, just gimme a goil!" Mush said, pushing Race.**

"**Hey Cowboy, Kloppman's callin' ya!" One of the boys shouted. **

"**What's he want? I already got my lousy papes!" Jack grumbled as he walked over to Kloppman. **

"**Look at dis." Kloppman said, pointing down.**

**Harley stood there restlessly, dry blood caking several spots on his fur. **

"**He ok?" Jack asked, bending down and examining him.**

"**He's fine, that blood ain't from him, I'm thinkin' maybe it's from the girl!" Kloppman said. **

"**Take me to 'er boy, come on," Jack started to walk, then Harley jumped in front of him and ran.**

"**Hey what's up Jack?" Blink yelled as he ran by.**

"**Gotta go find Ray." **

***~***

**Later that night Ray lay in her bed at the lodging house unconscious. A boy sat by her side cleaning and stitching her wounds. His father had been a doctor before he died so the boy had picked up on several things, earning his nickname, Doc. Spot heard what happened and came to see her, he sat on the other side of the bed. **

"**She needs a real doctor, but she only has five cents and that sure ain't less than any of the rest of us has!" Doc said to Spot. **

"**So… will she be ok?" Spot asked, looking down at her.**

"**She may not live, most people die from the beating she got!" **

**For several days the newsies heard nothing of Ray's condition. Doc would not talk about it, and would not let any of the others into the room. Some of the newsies got back to nomal life, not caring in the least what happened. But the rest went about their daily lives wondering and worrying. After three days Doc made an announcement.**

"**It appears that Ray will be alright!" He said. The newsies cheered. "Quiet!" Doc yelled, then continued. "It will take her some time to recover, but she'll be ok. However, it seams she's suffering from memory loss."**

"**Memory loss?" Mush questioned. **

"**Yes, she can't remember where, or ****who ****she is." Doc replied. **

**All the newsies began to talk at once. **

"**Can we see 'er?' Jack asked, stepping forward.**

**Doc thought for a minute, then replied "Only a couple, Jack, Mush, Blink, Race Johnny and Bumlets, go ahead, since you guys know her. But do it quietly!" **

**The six newsies followed Doc into the room. Ray lay on the bed asleep.**

"**I thought she was awake, you'll have to wait." Doc said. They gathered around the bunk and waited. **

**Ray's eyes opened, she sat up quickly in bed when she saw all the faces around her, then moaned and laid back down.**

**Mush smiled at Ray, "Hey Night Ray, oh I hope that nickname's ok wid you, we made it up cause one of yer eyes is dark as night, and the oder's like a ray of light, but da boys 'ave just taken to callin' ya Night!" Mush was going to continue talking, but stopped when he saw the confused look on her face.**

"**Who are you?" Night asked, looking around at the seven faces peering down at her. **

"**Ya know us!" Jack said, "Jack Kelly, rememba? Oh yeah, dat's right, you don't rememba nothin'."**

"**Shhh," Blink said, giving Jack a look. **

"**It's ok, I know I lost my memory, but, if I knew you, can you tell me who I am?" Night asked hopefully. **

**They filled her in on all they knew about her, which did not take long. **

"**You had a bag with ya, you still got it? Maybe somthin' in it'll help ya rememba." Johnny suggested. **

**Doc picked up her bag from another bunk and set it on Night's bed. Slowly she sat up, even though her whole body pulsed with pain. Bumlets picked up the bag and dumped it out in front of Night. A nickel, a piece of fools gold and a picture fell out. One by one Night picked up the items and looked at them before **

**placing them back in the bag, then she came to the picture. She studied it, then said aloud "I get a bad feeling when I look at this, but I don't' know why, or who they are!"**

"**So you don't rememba anything?" Blink asked.**

"**Only Harley, I remember him." She said, scratching his ear. **

"**Ok, it's time to leave now, she needs to sleep! If Spot comes he can come in." Doc said, then turned to Night, "Spot is a good friend of yours, he comes every now and then to see what's up with you!"**

"**I'd like to talk to him!" Night replied.**

"**He'll be here, I'm sure!" Doc reassured her. **

**All the newsies said goodnight to Night, then filed out of the room. **

**Alone, Night tried to make sense of what the boys had told her. Trying to remember who the Delancy's were, and why she went to Queens. Night suddenly felt like a little girl who was scared of the dark. She whispered desperately "who am I?" Harley sat next to her bed.**

"**Come on Harley." **

**He jumped up carefully, as if he knew the slightest movement could hurt her, then he settled down next to her. **

***~***

**After a couple more days of laying in bed, Night got restless. She began to try walking. It hurt, but she was determined. **

**Soon she could walk around the room holding on to someone's arm, but Doc said she might have a permanent limp. Soon she joined the boys at night, talking, playing cards, and she began to feel like they were her family. But it was lonely during the day when they were all out selling papers. One night she was with the boys, and Jack approached her. "Hey Night," Jack paused and walked closer, his brow furrowed. He held a crutch in his hand, all the newsies took off their hats and became sober. **

"**Dis crutch belonged to one of our old pals, Crutchy. He, died. But he would have liked ya. Anyways, he would have wanted ya ta have dis." Jack held it out.**

**Night stood with difficulty and took the old, beat up crutch. **

"**How did he die?" She asked quietly, looking at the crutch.**

"**Had a disease." Jack replied. There was a long pause. Then Jack smiled, "He was the greatest guy you'd ever meet, had da biggest heart that'd ever fit in a guys chest!"**

**Night stood and began to walk, "Thanks" she said, as she hobbled about the room on the new crutch, with Harley trailing behind her, then came back to the bunk. "Thanks a lot!" She said again, and Jack nodded. **


	5. New News

**Chapter Five**

"**I've got it!" Joseph Pulitzer sat at his desk with his arms crossed and a smug expression on his face. "Newspaper stands! Seitz, get in here!" He yelled.**

**Seitz hurried in, "what?" He asked, slightly annoyed.**

"**Newspaper stands, that will show the world that The World has all the power!" Pulitzer leaned back in his chair, satisfied with himself. **

**Seitz moved closer, "What are you talking about sir?"**

"**We'll have stands in the streets that sell papers, at the market, so people can buy their newspapers like they buy their vegetables!" he laughed, "no more newsies, I'll show them whose in control! No more of ****our ****money going to those street rats! When I do it, every other paper in New York will do it! That's what you call power Seitz, people follow your lead!"**

**Seitz frowned, "It should work, but sir do you realize how many boys this will put on the streets?"**

**Pulitzer waved his hand in the air, "Ah, they can get through it, they always seem to. They're like cockroaches!" **

"**But chief," Seitz started, but Pulitzer interrupted him, "that's enough." He said, dismissing Seitz with a motion of his hand. Pulitzer stood and looked out his window to the street below. "Let's see you beat this one Jack Kelly!" He muttered. **

***~***

**After two weeks of recovery Night was still not fully well, but she became more active with every day.**

"**I'm ready to start selling papes!" Night told Jack one morning.**

"**Great, but ya prolly shouldn't go alone, just in case, ya know. You can be my sellin' partna, used to have one, Davey, but he went back ta school." Jack replied as he tied his red bandana around his neck and walked out the door. Ray fallowed, hobbling on her crutch, "sure!" she smiled, and started slowly down the stairs. Jack, already half-way down, tuned and looked up. "Oh yeah, you're a cripple." He laughed and sprinted back up, "may I?" he asked, holding out his arm.**

"**It may take me longer than normal, but I prefer to do it alone." She answered, continuing her awkward decent. Jack laughed, and walked down slowly with her. They walked together to get their papers. When they got there the gate was closed and several angry boys already stood outside. **

"**What's goin' on?" Jack yelled. Race shoved a newspaper at Jack, "Read for yourself." He grumbled. Jack unfolded the paper and read:**

**News, Easier and Cheaper **

**All World newspapers from this point on will be distributed by form of newspaper stands, a revolutionary new idea. Joseph Pulitzer, editor and chief of The World, and the founder of this experiment, thinks this can really change New York for the better. Pulitzer says, "This will further the progress in New York City. It will create an easier and cheaper way for everyone to purchase their newspapers."**

**The article went on but Jack did not finish it. Crumpling it up he threw it to the ground. **

"**What 'r we gunna do Jack?" Johnny asked. **

"**Let's go on strike!" West yelled.**

"**Don't be stupid!" Jack groaned, "dey just took our jobs away, dey don't need us no more."**

"**So whatta we do Jack?" Johnny repeated.**

"**I dunno, just le'me think about it." Jack growled, kicking the gate.**

"**Let's boycott it!" Night suggested. Everyone turned to her.**

"**What?" Jack asked. **

"**You know, protest! We can fight this! I heard about that big newsies strike a few months ago and you beat it. So why can't we beat this one?" Night challenged. **

**There was a long silence, all the newsies looked from Jack to Night, and back. Jack thought for a moment, then yelled, "let's do it!"**

***~***

**Later that day Night sat on the old Horace Greenley statue with Jack, Race, Mush and Blink to plan. **

"**So how 'r we dion' dis?" Blink began.**

"**Well yer da one dat got us inta dis, got any ideas?" Jack said, looking to Night. **

"**Well, we have to get others involved, let people know what's going on. All Pulitzer's showing them is the prose, we have to show them some cons! " She finished and shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Keep goin'." Jack encouraged.**

"**Well we just have to get it out there. Come up with a good argument against it, and circulate it as fast as possible. Signs, word of mouth, you know." **

"**Any chance of puttin' it in da papes again?" Mush asked. **

"**Nah, we used Pulitzer's press last time, no ways he's leavin' dat thing unguarded now!" Jack grumbled.**

**Just then a man sat down at a bench opposite them, reading a paper. They looked across the street and saw a newspaper stand. **

**Jack jumped up, "ya doity crooks, I'd be careful goin' home tonight in da dawk!" He shouted. **

"**Sit down Jack!" Night yelled.**

**Jack trudged back over to the statue and jumped up onto it.**

"**I got an idea, without stands dese people can't sell der papes. So we just gotta get rid of 'em!" Jack said. **

"**That's destroying other people's property Jack, we'll never get the people to understand if we do that." Night replied.**

"**Well I aint gunna sit around paintin' signs and beggin' every nobody in dis whole sorry place ta help us out!" He retorted.**

"**But it might work!" Night persisted. **

"**But my way 'll woik fasta!" Jack replied.**

"**Ya know Jack, maybe she's gotta point, ya know." Mush put in.**

"**Common, I need you guys wid me! We c'n do dis!" He said, in an excited tone. **

"**Alright Jack, I'll do it your way. But don't blame me if we all end up in jail!" She warned. **

"**Hey jail neva stopped me before. Rememba Roosevelt and da carriage?" He smirked.**

"**So where do we stawt Jack?" Mush asked.**

"**We gotta find all da newspapa stands around here, and get da otha newsies with us. Den tonight we'll abliterate 'em all, and keep doin' it 'till dey give in! Ain't nothin' gunna stop us!" He said with a gleam in his eye. **

"**Blink and Mush, go gather all the Manhattan newsies, tell 'em ta come here. We'll send some of our boys out ta Queens, Harlam, all dem places, later. Race, you go find all da stands around here. Night 'n me 'll stay here 'till da othas show."**

**Race, Mush and Blink sprinted off. Harley lifted his drowsy head, watching them go, then plopped it back down.**

"**Spot should be wid us, and Queens too, dunno about West side…" Jack's voice trailed off as he thought to himself. **

"**Queens!" Ray said suddenly.**

"**huh?" Jack mumbled, pulled out of his train of thought.**

"**I went there to find the Delancy's!" She shouted.**

"**Yeah, but dat's nothin' new, we told ya dat right afta ya woke up!" Jack replied.**

"**But I went to give them something, what was it?" Her brow furrowed as she tried in vain to remember.**

"**I remember their faces, I know what they look like…" She rambled on to herself, then sighed in frustration, "that's all I remember." She announced, in disappointment. **

"**Well dat's more den before, maybe yer memory 'll come back sometime." Jack replied.**

"**Yeah, maybe." She said, "But I'm not getting my hopes up!" **

**Harley stood, stretched, then jumped onto the statue with Night and laid his head on her lap. Night laughed, draping her arm over his neck. "But you know, it's kinda of freeing, not knowing who I am, what mistakes I've made. I feel like I'm just beginning life!" She said thoughtfully. But from the far corners of her mind she could feel pain, anger, fear and loneliness so deep it made her shudder. **


	6. One More Day

**Chapter Six**

"**Dad!" Morris shouted urgently, running into the house. **

"**What is it?" Edward questioned evenly.**

"**That girl, Amy, our sister, I saw 'er!" He panted out.**

"**That's impossible, she's dead." Edward replied, still uninterested.**

"**No dad, I saw 'er, it was her! And she was with da Cowboy!" He replied.**

**Edward looked up, "Jack Kelly?" He asked, pausing. "It must have been someone else Morris." He said, hesitantly. **

"**It was Amy, I saw 'er eyes!" Morris said slowly, annunciating each word.**

"**Well apparently I underestimated her endurance!" Edward growled.**

**Morris sat in the chair across from him.**

**Oscar walked down the stairs, "What's gion' on?" He asked.**

**Neither of them answered.**

**Morris cleared his throat, "I'm glad she's not dead, I mean I'm ok with killin' someone, but I neva really thought I'd do it to my own sista!"**

"**You fool!" Edward glared at him, "You don't know what all is at stake here!" He paused, Oscar sat down and both of them waited for the explanation.**

"**Anyone finds out that she still exists there will be the devil to pay! I'll go to the state penitentiary, and our fortune will be turned over to her."**

"**Why?" Morris cried.**

"**Don't bore me with any more questions; just know that it would be very bad for all of us if the authorities ever found out about her. We have to do something about that." He hinted.**

"**So let's just kill 'er!" Oscar suggested.**

"**It's too complicated for that now, I have to plan." He stood slowly and walked up to his office without another word. **

***~***

**SMASH, Spot's cane came down on the stand, splintering the wood. Again and again it fell, until the stand lay in several useless pieces. **

**Mush ran up, "everyone's ready!" He panted.**

**Jack lit a match and set several newspapers on fire, throwing them down onto the stand. **

"**Let's get outta here." He whispered. Soon one lone billow of smoke was sent up into the night sky and newsstands everywhere lay in pieces. In less than an hour the streets were crawling with police men, but by that time all the newsies were in their bunks, smiling at the chaos outside. **

"**Look at this." A police man shouted. He stood next to the stand Jack had burned after the firemen put it out. Several others ran over, and the policeman held out a half burned sign. **

**This is Not the End!**

***~***

"**Jack Kelly, you have been accused of leading a riot against the new news distribution method. The consequences of starting a riot are two weeks imprisonment, or a fifteen dollar fine. How do you plead?"**

"**I don't plead to nobody. But I'll tell ya dat I ain't yer guy." Jack retorted. **

**All the Manhattan newsies stood in the small court room, waiting.**

**Motioning towards all of them, the judge continued, "All here are accused of joining the riot."**

**A buzz of protest filled the room.**

"**Quiet!" The judge called out, banging his gavel with impatience. "We have a few witnesses who say they looked out the window when they heard a clamor, and saw several boys destroyin' the news stands. We got one description that sounded a lot like you." The judge said, pointing to Kid Blink. Again the room was filled with angry voices. Several people walked in the door. One whispered something to the judge and he silenced the crowd. **

"**All right, we've got several people here who claim to have seen these newsies in the newsboys lodging house during the time of the riot."**

**One by one the people were sworn in, and each one affirmed what the judge had said. After all of them had gone the judge banged his gavel. "Prospects found not guilty, next case." He boomed, impatiently. **

**Night smiled in relief as the room filled this time with masculine victory yells. All the newsies rushed out the door.**

***~***

"**We did it!" Jack yelled once they were all back at the lodging house. "Let's go to woik boys!" **

**One more day of selling the papers, they had earned another day. **


End file.
